


Savant's Backstory

by Gretalan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretalan/pseuds/Gretalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why Savant is who she is toay. DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THESE OC'S!! This is my very first work that I've ever written, so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savant's Backstory

               Savant, the young pegasus, was abandoned on the streets of Canterlot. She raised herself most of her life by surviving off of petty theft. Savant was eventually caught by a guard, instead of punishing Savant, he raised her like his own daughter. Everything was going well for Savant: She was adopted by a father who cared for her, she learned how to read and write, and she had a brother.

               One night when she was about 14, a couple of stallions broke into her home, they killed her brother and father. Savant knew where her dad kept his pistol, so she grabbed it and shot and killed both stallions. Alone she waited, and waited, she sat in that spot for days even after the police removed the corpses. Savant sat there, wondering what she could’ve done to stop them.

               After three days the police dragged her out of the house. She was completely silent, she couldn’t muster words to explain what happened. Because Savant was completely silent and said nothing, the police tried therapy for her. Therapy did nothing but worsen the already terrible depression she was suffering from by telling her there was nothing she could do to save them. The therapists even tried medication, but even that didn’t work. Savant’s depression just kept getting worse. She had nopony to call family, or friend.

               Her days at school were spent in silence. People treated Savant like a criminal because of the two stallions she killed in self-defense. Nopony understood that it was either her or them. Savant had to deal with bullying and discrimination, and just overall hate, but then one day a new student showed up. The new kid not knowing Savant’s backstory, sat and talked with her. Savant finally felt the void inside of her being filled.

               Savant went over to her house, watched movies, drew, and just had great and friendly conversations. Savant was watching television with this girl, not even knowing her name, when she finally asked, the girl replied with “My name is Namine.”

               There was a news report of a crazed pony on the loose as the two were watching television. They didn’t have a gender or name identified, only race; unicorn. They had been calling the unicorn the “Night Hunter”. The “Night Hunter” has been known to mangle its victims with crude tools.

               Savant was a bit scared that she would get captured by this “Night Hunter”, but she had to go home, her curfew wouldn’t allow her to not. Savant began trotting home at about 7 P.M., she wanted to get home before 8 P.M. so she decided to take a shortcut. Everything was quiet for 4 miles until she turned a block. The last thing she saw was a leg of a table and then darkness.

               Savant woke up to the sound of a generator and a grindstone. She was also heavily restrained, but her wings were nailed to a wall, forcing them to extend. Savant began to scan the room when she saw a hooded figure hacking at what looked to be another mare. Savant began to silently panic at the sight of this. The hooded figure then severed the limbs of the mare. Savant was scared that that mare was still alive. Savant turned her head to see a bin with severed limbs in them, and two other bins labeled “horns” and “wings”

               The mare that was on the table just stayed there, crying as the hooded figure just, mangled her body. Savant began trying to struggle with the restraints. She began to feel the restraints loosening, and slowly freeing herself. The grindstone was still running. She turned her head again and saw a machete. Savant knew she was weak, but that mean she couldn’t fight.

               Her restraints became loose enough for Savant to wriggle herself out silently so the hooded figure didn’t hear her. She reached for the machete, grabbed it, and had it in her grip. Savant was silently sneaking behind the hooded figure, with the machete in her hand. Savant confidently raised the machete high so she could get a strong strike on the hooded figure. She drove the machete into the figure with strength.

               You could hear in the hooded figures grunt that it was a stallion. Savant wasn’t able to pull the machete out of the stallions shoulder for a second hit. The stallion quickly turned around and groped Savants throat. Savant sheds tears as the stallion is carrying her by her throat. She hits the stallion, but her hits prove ineffective. The stallion then looked at the grindstone with the most unsettling laugh.

               The stallion began to carry Savant by her throat to the grindstone. The stallion then put Savants back against the turning moving grindstone and the stallion held her there while the flesh on her wings was ripped off little by little. As the flesh is being torn off of her back Savant tries to muster the strength to fight back. Savant threw a well-placed punch to the stallion’s throat, causing him to drop her. With the little strength Savant has mustered back she took the stallions head and pushed it into the grindstone, tearing off all flesh to the bone.

               Savant held the stallion on the grindstone for about 20 seconds, his screams slowly dying off as time progresses. She eventually pulls the stallion’s corpse off of the grindstone. The stallions face was mangled beyond recognition. They might never know who he was, but he was stopped by Savant.

               Savant then turns to the mare that was lying on the table, tears in both of their eyes.                                                                                                                               

               The mare uttered two words “Kill… Me…” From what has been seen, the mare will most likely not survive. As Savant was taking this in, her mind was racing. She was thinking about the last 3 people she had killed, they were all in self-defense. But this, this is just an unarmed, crippled mare. Even if she killed her in mercy, then she would be no different than the bastards that had killed her father and brother, or the stallion who had tried to kill her. Instead of killing the helpless mare, Savant ran for help

               Soon, the police arrived as long as paramedics. The police couldn’t identify the stallion, as he was beyond recognition. Savant and the mare were both rushed to the hospital for their wound to be treated. The doctors had to amputate Savants wings, as they were beyond healing. Savant was lying on her hospital bed wondering to herself “Why? Why did he do this to all of those poor people?” As savant was contemplating the current situation, she heard a faint voice on the other side of the room. It was the mare’s voice and she had said “Hi.”

               The nurse had moved the curtain to reveal that the mare was missing her horn and two limbs. The only other thing that the mare had said was a faint “Thank You.” That had filled Savant’s heart with purpose.

               That scenario had made Savant take combat training and survival classes. She then took a job as a nightclub security guard as a start. Savant hopes that she can eventually be a vigilante with the money she is saving. Savant had one purpose in life after that experience: To make sure nobody else suffers the same hell.


End file.
